


Just once

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Christa is right





	Just once

“Just once.”Christa said to Neal

Neal sighed “Fine my dear”

It wasn’t typical that Neal would admit when he was wrong he could be stubborn at times this was one of those rare occasions where Christa got him to admit that he was wrong 

“You’re right”Neal leaned in kissing her on her lips

“I always am”Christa teased him 

“I’ve learned that the hard way missy”Neal said jokingly


End file.
